Pranks for nothin'
by WarioMan3K
Summary: Crank calls are one thing, but they say chances are those kinds of calls can be taken a little too far, especially when three of Purple Basilisk's Chaotic Bombers have nothing better to do than prank other people, including Pit and Phosphora. WarioWare/Kid Icarus one-shot with a Pit/Phosphora pairing. NOT PART OF MY "DIAMOND CITY CHRONICLES" SERIES TIMELINE.


This short fic's something I felt like writing to help promote the upcoming _Super Smash Bros._ installment on Wii U and 3DS, firstly by recalling an episode of _The Powerpuff Girls_ I watched back when I was a kid. Anyway, I know from the fact that Ganondorf never really had an English VA in any of the official Zelda games to date, so I thought I'd choose one from the comparison list of Megatron's VAs on "Behind the Voice Actors" that I thought might fit him well, but other than that, I hope you enjoy my short story!

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc., Kid Icarus and Super Smash Bros. are properties of Nintendo; Bomberman belongs to Hudson Soft despite Konami's takeover as of March 2012. All other franchises (i.e. Contra, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Wreck-It Ralph, etc.) and briefly-mentioned arcade games are properties of their respective owners. ****I do, however, own my OCs I added to this fic: 9-Volt's best friend Phoebe, as well as Arctic Bomber and Blaze Bomber, and the six bad guys from the underworld - Purple Basilisk and his Chaotic Bombers.**

* * *

-Pranks for nothin'-

[Interlude BGM: Bowser's Castle (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)]

"WOO-HOO! YEAH!"

"You sure showed that bum what for and kept your title, Boxer!"

"All in a day's work whenever I'm about to be defeated, but you know I ain't lettin' no foos take my title, Trigger!"

Boxer Bomber, Trigger Bomber and Mosquito Bomber, the latter two being his "cornermen" during the title defense match of the Underworld Boxing Association (UBA), had just left the boxing arena ready to celebrate the so-called Punching Ring King's victory (if not by cheating like he usually does). They took over for Purple Basilisk while he was out gambling for Diamond Crystals with Warlock Bomber and Siren Bomber in Texas hold 'em Poker at an underworld casino, presumably because their leader was in dire need of funds to continue his operations within the Basilisk Dynasty.

"So...what's on the agenda?" Trigger asked Mosquito.

"How about we celebrate by making some crank calls or maybe prank calls on the phone? Don't ask why I mentioned both, but anyways I downloaded a phone book on my tablet PC for calling people on the surface in Diamond City, CA."

Boxer Bomber banged his boxing glove-like fists against each other in excitement. "Oh, goodie! Who are we gonna call? The stupid jerks at WarioWare Inc. or any place they like going to?"

"Leave that to me," said Trigger Bomber. "Mosquito, the phone book, if you please?"

"Comin' up! Good thing the telephones here can beat caller ID on the surface world."

[End BGM]

* * *

[Overworld BGM: Luigi's Casino (Super Mario 64 DS)]

Elsewhere on the surface in Diamond City, things were rather busy especially at its popular locations - be it Diamond City Lanes, Wario Park, Aquamarine Cinematix, Diamond City Mall, Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World, or even Mona Pizza. A few others, on the other hand, weren't too busy with customers. Bill Rizer, Lance Bean, Arctic Bomber, Blaze Bomber, Ami Onuki (the pink-haired cartoon girl we Contras knew well) and I were hanging out at a Starbucks coffee shop while Ami's best friend, Yumi Yoshimura, went to a Best Buy store to check out the new _Super Smash Bros._ installment on Wii U while it was still on display for those interested. Recently we were given specifications on how we're going to implement an official update to _Sugar Rush_ at Diamond Arcade World with the aid of Blaze Bomber's technological expertise.

"Let me get this straight, Blaze," Lance summarized, "so what we're gonna need to do firsthand is add better security to the _Sugar Rush_ game to protect it from Cy-Bugs and alien scumbags alike, is that it?"

"That's one thing, but it's not just security updates we gotta deal with. I looked up a news article on the Internet and found out that all arcade owners of the _Sugar Rush_ game cabinets they have are to update them with help from software engineers, which began at Litwak's Arcade. There will be new characters and additional race tracks available in said update, and I figured that since I know my way around when it comes to computer science, we could be able to implement it and the security protocols altogether."

"Ami and I only know the basics, but we'll do what we can to help," I admitted.

Arctic Bomber nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it's not like it's gonna be too complicated, right?"

"Easier said than done, Arctic," said Bill, "and you might wanna pay attention."

"Indeed," added Ami. "I mean, like Aaron brought up just now, testing is one of the most important factors to make sure what we're doing works right."

Suddenly, we heard a phone conversation from the shop owner. "This is Starbucks, how may I help you?"

What none of us knew, however, was that Trigger Bomber was on the other line, albeit with a disguised voice. _Oh, uh...can't you brew that, Starbucks! Anyways, is there a Mike Hunt available?_

"Dunno. Who's this, anyway?"

_Your greatest rival in the coffee business, and if you don't put him on the line now, we'll sue you for, uh, infringing on our products!_

"Erm...I think you got the wrong number."

Trigger Bomber scoffed on the other line. _Screw you, stinkball!_ With that, he hung up the phone.

"...What was that all about?" wondered Arctic Bomber.

Bill replied dryly, "Don't ask. Let's get back to our project at hand."

[End BGM]

* * *

Back in the underworld, the three Chaotic Bombers were left feeling disappointed their first crank call didn't work, but Mosquito Bomber thought up a better idea by trying a prank call and for no reason, phoned a randomly-chosen restaurant. _TGI Fridays,_ stated a male waiter.

"Hey, uh, is your refrigerator running?" asked Mosquito Bomber.

_Yes, it's running just fine. Why do you ask?_

"Might wanna go catch it while you still can!" She hung up and laughed heartily. "No wonder humans loved making prank calls back when they were kids! Well, not all of them technically, but did you see the sound of that guy?"

"Lemme try!" Boxer Bomber snatched the phone and randomly called a housewife.

_Hello?_

"Ahem...errr...let's see..."

The housewife, on the other line, assumed it to be a crank call from the sounds of his heavy breathing. _Uh...who's this?_

"Aw, screw it! Prince Al in a friggin' can..." He hung up in disappointment. "This sucks! We're not getting anywhere with that stupid idea of yours!"

Mosquito Bomber scoffed. "Hey, nobody's perfect at pranking people, you know! I already told you, underworld telephones can beat caller ID, so there's nothing to worry about."

Trigger Bomber had an idea. "I say we go for something real big! How we can make crank calls come into play..."

Thus, the three Chaotic Bombers went to the Underworld Public Library and checked out a rather interesting book about Skyworld and Palutena's Temple, the latter of which was indeed the home of the Goddess of Light herself. That's when Trigger and Mosquito got the idea of expanding their scheme, but to get inside was easier said than done...at least, seeing how often it was well-guarded. They needed to get all occupants out before they could break in and use some kind of astral hotline to make crank calls. Then Mosquito Bomber got out one of her latest inventions called the Voice-Changer. With this bullhorn-like device turned on, the user could change the settings at any given time to perfectly imitate someone's voice without any suspicion. Unfortunately, though, the underworld telephones can't reach out to Skyworld, leaving the Chaotic Bombers no choice but to teleport to the surface without getting caught. From there, they used a pay phone in Las Vegas rather than Diamond City to contact the goddess of the sky temple.

_Yes, this is Lady Palutena, Goddess of Light and protector of Skyworld._

As Trigger Bomber began to speak with the Voice-Changer on, his voice was altered to sound like a Centurion's. "Boy, I'm glad I finally got in touch with you. This is the Centurion Knight requesting your presence and all available backup! There are countless folks lining up at a convention center in Las Vegas to try out the latest _Super Smash Bros._ game on the Nintendo Wii U and 3DS, and I can only hold them back for so long! Hurry, the crowd's getting restless!"

During the conversation, Boxer Bomber and Mosquito Bomber were shouting gibberish to make it sound like the crowd was drowning out the voices. "We want to play! We want to play!"

_My goodness! I'll be there as soon as possible, but make sure Pit knows about this._

"Right away, Lady Palutena!" That said, Trigger hung up with satisfaction, prompting his comrades to end their part of the charade.

"And now, the big magic show begins!" Mosquito boasted. "Onward to Palutena's Temple in Skyworld, courtesy of my InterPortation!"

Using her other aforementioned invention, Mosquito and her cohorts teleported themselves beyond Earth's atmosphere to Skyworld itself, directly to Palutena's Temple with no one guarding it, just as they anticipated. From there, they found her throne room where an astral projector was located, but Mosquito advised against using it as it would give themselves away and defeat the purpose of making crank calls. Therefore, they glanced over to an astral telephone and miraculously found Pit's number...

* * *

[Overworld BGM: Attraction Tour Setup (Nintendo Land)]

Back in Diamond City on Earth, Pit and Phosphora were enjoying their stay at Wario Park with 9-Volt, Phoebe, Cheerful White, Cute Pink, Yuffie and 9-Volt's mom, 5-Volt. They went bowling, rode on some rollercoasters, played laser tag and even checked out a virtual reality Bomberman Battles attraction. Just as they were finished with the latter, Pit got a phone call from what he thought was Palutena by the sound of her voice.

"Yes, what is it?"

Mosquito Bomber, using her Voice-Changer, spoke exactly like Palutena on the other line. _Pit, you have to get over to Dr. Wily's lab and stop him._

"Huh? But he's not even a Nintendo character-"

_No buts. He's just finished building 8 Robot Masters and I doubt Mega Man will survive alone this time._

Pit sighed. "I-sorry, _we'll_ be right there!" He hung up his phone and turned back to his friends.

"Sorry, guys," apologized Phosphora.

"That's okay, Phosphora," said 9-Volt. "We'll go on until you come back."

Phoebe wondered, "Duty calls, huh?"

"Eeeyup. Bye now!" The teen blonde hugged 9-Volt warmly before leaving with Pit; 5-Volt was the first to wave goodbye.

"See you later!"

"Go kick some butt for us!" Yuffie boasted happily.

[End BGM]

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone, the three Chaotic Bombers were laughing heartily after having made the first crank call of the day at Palutena's Temple. Miraculously the alarm didn't go off; Mosquito must have hacked into it with her tablet PC to disable it (either that, or Palutena's code for the alarm system was weak). Elsewhere, however, Dr. Wily was _not _preparing 8 of his best Robot Masters to wreak havoc on the world, but rather playing golf outside his castle-sized laboratory. Surprisingly to him, Pit and Phosphora came zooming by and pummeled him with some charged shots of their own.

"The jig's up, Wily!"

"Nintendo character or not, your evil acts stop right there! Did I say that right, Pit?"

The angel boy nodded excitedly. "Yep!"

Dr. Wily got up from being blasted and spoke with his German accent. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Just what are you up to, anyway?" demanded Phosphora. "Jealous that Mega Man made the spot in the new Smash Bros. game?"

"Doing a little target practice outside my lab. What does it look like I'm doing?! _Und_ why would I be jealous of that blue dweeb over a silly game anyway?!"

Pit made an assumption simply by looking at the golf course. "I bet you're planning a golf-themed booby trap to destroy him from what we see!"

"WHAT?! I'm just practicing my golfing skills because I'm due for a match play with Dr. Eggman tomorrow!"

Phosphora became confused. "So...you're _not_ doing anything evil today?"

Dr. Wily sighed. "Take a good look at my golf course. It's perfectly normal, as in no hidden booby traps, _right_?"

Phosphora rolled her eyes. "Sure looks normal. But we'll be keeping a close eye on you just in case, so you behave yourself."

"Oh, goodness, I better _not_ use any exploding golf balls!" Dr. Wily muttered sarcastically.

"You better not," warned Pit.

* * *

Later, Pit and Phosphora returned to Wario Park and met up with 9-Volt's group again, despite the embarrassing moment they just had at Dr. Wily's outdoor golf course. Again, Pit's astral phone rang and - like before - he answered.

"Hello?"

Mosquito Bomber was still using Palutena's voice. _Thank goodness you're back! I've just overseen strange activity coming from Bowser's Castle in Dark Land, and he's got Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy!_

Phosphora huffed. "Oh, the nerve of that fat jerk! We're on our way!"

After hanging up, she was the first to leave with Pit following behind, whereas Mosquito and the other two Chaotic Bombers laughed it up again. Meanwhile, Bowser was...in the middle of an online boxing match against Mario in _Wii Sports Club_ on his Wii U console. He was not gloating nor did he kidnap the foursome today, but he became surprised as Pit and Phosphora blew a big hole in a wall to his bedroom.

"Huh?! What the-" But before Bowser could even begin to wonder what's going on, Pit got out a Magnus Club and smashed his head, stunning him momentarily.

"That's for constantly kidnapping Princess Peach!" shouted Pit.

"And this is for plotting to defeat Mario in a boxing match! Strike one!" Phosphora threw a ball lightning at Bowser.

"Strike two!" She threw another ball at him, this time destroying his TV in the process.

"And strike three! YEEEEEEERRRR OUT!" She charged up a large-sized ball lightning for the strikeout and threw it with grace, finally destroying his bedroom.

Pit kept his fighter's stance up. "Kidnap Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy, will you? Well, not anymore!"

Bowser screamed at the top of his lungs. "ROOOOOAAAAAAAARR! You two are gonna pay for my new TV set AND my Wii U console!"

Phosphora blushed in embarrassment. "Oops!...hee hee hee...we didn't mean to do that."

Pit felt the same his girlfriend did. "I guess you really were gonna beat Mario at a boxing match in _Wii Sports Club_ after all..."

Smiling nervously, they giggled sheepishly for a bit and inched away to one side before flying off at top speed as Bowser yelled again, "That's 10,000 coins you owe me for my room, my bed, my TV and the Wii U repair costs altogether! TEN THOUSAND!"

* * *

Back at Wario Park in Diamond City again, Pit and Phosphora met up with 9-Volt and co. at the arcade center to play some games, such as _Mario Kart Arcade GP_, _Time Crisis 3_, and even _Marvel VS Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes_. "Guess it's strike two for Palutena, huh?"

Pit sighed painfully. "Tell me about it, Phoebe. First Wily's innocent, then Bowser is clean. What's next?"

9-Volt answered, "I'd rather not take a guess. Maybe it's just not your day."

"If you ask me, she should try handling situations herself for a change and leave us in peace," said Phosphora. "At least you're always honest whenever you call me for help with your cloud whistle."

Pit's astral phone rang again, but this time Phosphora answered it. "Okay, what is it this time?"

Cheerful White and Cute Pink huddled up to hear the conversation. "What's she saying?"

"Shhh! I can't hear!"

"Sorry, Pink."

Pit came closer too. "Is she pulling our leg again? Wait a minute...no, it can't be..._him_? The King of..."

Phosphora, on the other hand, hung up. "I doubt she'd joke about this. It's Ganondorf Dragmire."

Pit gasped. "The King of Evil?"

"The one and only with a big nose, no doubt," stated Yuffie.

"Be careful, you two," warned 5-Volt.

"Not to worry!" Pit assured triumphantly. "Ganondorf's not going anywhere with us around!"

"More like Ganondork," joked Phosphora.

Once again, the three Chaotic Bombers laugh their heads off after hanging up the astral phone on the other end. But elsewhere, deep within the bowels of Ganondorf's castle in Smash World, he wasn't planning to conquer all of Hyrule but rather working out in an unusual attire: black sweatshirt and gym shorts. He was exercising in sync with a workout program on TV, hosted by a female Wii Fit Trainer.

_Alright everyone, follow my lead and here we go! And squat...and up...and squat...and up. _Ganondorf did as he was instructed. _And squat...and up. Okay, legs up, two three...arms out...and reach..._

Pit and Phosphora blasted a hole in the ceiling and braced for a fight with the King of Evil himself, only to pull back as their expressions changed to disbelief in seconds. Ganondorf wasn't preparing to kill them as anyone would expect, but rather lying on his back and doing bicycle kicks.

_You're doing just great, guys! Now kick your legs all the way around..._

Ganondorf began, "Well...this is a surprise. Then again, Link never barges in like that, so what do you want from me?"

"Uh...we were just wondering..." Pit stopped in mid-sentence to figure out what to say next.

"How I keep myself in shape? Believe me, being trapped in the void for eternity does _not_ bode well for your health. I do need to make sure I am prepped for another Smash Bros. tourney, seeing how Link and Zelda oftentimes spar with each other."

"Huh...well, did you do anything...evil today?"

"Not today. Why do you want to know?"

Phosphora answered for Pit, "No reason, just wondering. So...I guess we'll be see you at the tournaments soon enough."

"Hmm, I guess you will. Well, mostly angel boy here..."

Pit gulped. "Yup...that's me." He slowly but surely left the same way he came in, with Phosphora following behind.

Ganondorf, on the other hand, was reaching for his telephone. "Goodbye now..."

* * *

[Interlude BGM: Bowser Path (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)]

Back at Dr. Wily's lab, the mad doctor was on the phone in response to the initial attack. "Alright, alright, settle down, Bowser! I heard you the first time..._ja_, _ja_, I know." The line beeped on his receiver. "I kn-hold on, Bowser, there's someone on the other line."

He pushed a button to pick up the call just in time to hear the other voice. _Wily! It's me...Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of Evil._

The sound of his voice unsettled Dr. Wily considerably, prompting him to jump out of his chair in surprise. "Yes, sir! What is it?"

_You are not going to believe what just happened!_

"Don't tell me: angel boy _und_ thunder girl just broke in unexpected?"

_What?! How did you know?_

"Agh, the same thing happened to me _und_ Bowser. He's on the other line."

_Well, put him on! _Dr. Wily wasted no time agreeing to Ganondorf's demand by pushing a button on his phone, connecting Bowser to the same line.

_All that money spent on MY room, MY bed, and MY TV set!_ complained Bowser. _And don't get me started on the Wii U console I bought last month!_

Ganondorf growled over the phone. _This is an outrage! Surely Palutena must have something to do with all this!_

"You're absolutely right!" agreed Wily. "We're all game characters from our own franchises - evil characters, but fellow boss characters nonetheless."

_And I was just getting started on my boxing match against Mario in Wii Sports Club online!_

_We should complain to her in Skyworld at once!_

* * *

Meanwhile, up high in Skyworld at Palutena's Temple once more, Mosquito Bomber and Trigger Bomber were playing _Mario Golf: World Tour_ on their 3DS's to pass the time while Boxer Bomber watched over the astral phone. As it began to ring, he immediately picked it up so it didn't bother his comrades' playtime. Usually he didn't like thinking and would rather bust heads like Balrog would do, but he remembered not to give himself or the other two away. "Chief Security Guard speaking."

_I demand to speak to Palutena, Goddess of Light!_ yelled Ganondorf.

"She ain't here right now, can I take a message?"

_Hmph. Do you know when she will return?_

"So we tricked her into leaving in order for us to break in, and use the astral phone to make crank calls, big deal! Oops...!"

_Huh?! You don't say. Well, to whom might I be speaking?_

"Boxer Bomber, reigning champ of the UBA!"

Ganondorf grinned evilly. _Soon to be paper champ, you mean..._

"Wait, who is this?! Hello?!" It was too late, for Ganondorf just hung up on him.

Trigger Bomber came over to him as fast as he could. "What's going on here, Boxer?"

"Ahh, just some paranoid foo thinkin' he's a cop," replied the Punching Ring King.

Mosquito Bomber spoke in her normal voice, albeit worriedly. "I don't like the sound of this, especially right after you blew our cover!"

[End BGM]  
[Fight BGM: Gaming with Bowser (Mario Party 6)]

If that weren't enough to spook them, the three villains from their own respective franchises broke in with a start, causing Trigger and Mosquito to drop their 3DS's in shock. Dr. Wily was in his trademark saucer; Bowser had his claws at the ready; and Ganondorf wielded the Execution Sword he proclaimed to be the "foul blade" meant for his execution centuries ago in Hyrule. To this day, he wielded it in disgust.

"So...you guys like to make crank calls!" commented the King of Evil.

"Now I know who's really gonna pay for my private property that was trashed today!" added Bowser.

Dr. Wily grinned evilly. "Prepare yourselves!"

Mosquito and Trigger couldn't help but scream simultaneously. "AAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Just try an' stop m-AAAUUGH!" Ganondorf ripped into the Punching Ring King, though not before putting down the sword as he felt it wasn't needed for the moment, and punched away at him, followed by the Flame Choke in which he grabbed Boxer by the neck before he was even ready to fight back, and attacked him with a dark pulse before slamming him into the ground. Still gripping onto Boxer's neck, Ganondorf continually slammed him into the ground three more times prior to throwing him across the throne room, inflicting collateral damage along the way. Trigger Bomber transformed his hands into dual machine guns to blast Wily's saucer to pieces, but even the armor-piercing bullets could not penetrate the force field protecting the ship.

"Don't mind if I _cut in_!" Wily pushed a button on his saucer, deploying an energy blade-like arm and sliced Trigger's gun arms clean off.

"YEEEEEOOOOWWWCH!" screamed the Trigger-Happy Maniac.

"Wait, stay back! OH NO!" Try as she could to dodge all of Bowser's attacks, it didn't stop him from eventually slashing at the Insectoid Queen with his claws, followed by his fire breath and the Bowser Bomb, the latter which involved performing a massive hip-drop on her. The flames, on the other hand, incinerated the mosquitoes she summoned with her Mosquito Bombs. "BLAAAARRRGH!"

"Ha ha ha, looks like I squashed a human-sized bug!"

In the meantime, Palutena returned to her throne room whereas the Centurions went back to their designated posts outside. "Oh, of all the foolishness...huge line at a convention center in Las Vegas..." She stopped short and looked on in surprise. "My goodness!"

"...guuuuaaaaAAAAAHH!" Upon being sent flying from one of Bowser's attacks, Boxer Bomber crashed into Palutena just as she alerted Pit and Phosphora, knocking her silly on the ground.

"Ow, that hurts..." The Goddess of Light got up and shoved Boxer out of the way with her staff. "You of all people need to watch where you're throwing stuff! Do I look like a bowling pin to you?"

Boxer, however, got up again and tore the throne off the foundation of the temple to use as a makeshift baseball bat, ignoring her along the way. Palutena got her staff ready to cast a powerful spell, but it only got halfway through as Dr. Wily launched a warhead from his saucer, destroying the majority of the temple and knocking over all the Centurions within range.

[End BGM]

Bowser laughed heartily. "GWA HA HA HA HA HA! Now you're sorry!"

Dr. Wily added, "Learn your lesson, _und_ never forget it!"

"And tell your pathetic master to keep his hands to himself!" ordered Ganondorf.

Pit and Phosphora arrived at the temple, but too little too late. "This is what's been going on?"

Wily was the first to answer, "Ahh, good to see you again, angel kid...but enough chit-chat. These three have been making crank calls by impersonating your precious goddess to send you on a wild goose chase after us!"

"As much as I enjoy tearing apart the likes of you, neither of us had plans to do anything evil today," summarized Ganondorf. "There is no reason to battle now."

"But you still owe me 10,000 coins regardless!" As Bowser finished, he and the other two villains left the temple via Wily's saucer's teleporter.

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?"

"I guess so, Phos. We got gypped big-time!"

Palutena, however, ordered sternly, "You are cleaning up the mess on the temple. Both of you."

Phosphora made a "talk to the hand" gesture in response. "Clean this."

* * *

[Ending BGM: Results (Nintendo Land)]

Sighing in defeat, Pit and Phosphora had no choice but to postpone the rest of their afternoon with 9-Volt and co. by cleaning the temple. Oh, they actually did so...by using Mosquito Bomber's own InterPortation to banish her, Trigger Bomber and Boxer Bomber back to the underworld. That's when Pit came up with an idea for both himself and his girlfriend: they sneaked by to borrow a duplication staff and created magical clones of themselves in Centurion armor so they could continue their day at Wario Park in Diamond City, for they intended to try out its Mario Party attraction with 9-Volt and Phoebe.

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Pit - ANTONY DEL RIO  
Phosphora - KARI WAHLGREN  
Boxer Bomber - BOB CARTER  
Trigger Bomber - DONALD BROWN  
Mosquito Bomber - LAUREN TOM  
Dr. Wily - SCOTT MCNEIL  
Bowser - KENNY JAMES  
Ganondorf Dragmire - FRED TATASCIORE  
Palutena - ALI HILLIS  
9-Volt - TARA STRONG  
Phoebe - HYNDEN WALCH  
Cheerful White - TARA STRONG  
Cute Pink - JANICE KAWAYE  
Yuffie Kisaragi - CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO  
5-Volt - GREY DELISLE  
Aaron (me) - MYSELF  
Ami - JANICE KAWAYE  
Bill Rizer - BOB BUCHHOLZ  
Lance Bean - SYLVESTER STALLONE  
Blaze Bomber - SCOTT MENVILLE  
Arctic Bomber - GREY DELISLE  
Starbucks owner - KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON  
Restaurant waiter - CHARLES MARTINET  
Housewife - JEN TAYLOR  
Wii Fit Trainer (female) - OCTOBER MOORE

[End BGM]  
[End Credits]

* * *

A bit long that short fic was, but I've also written a follow-up sequel since I'm not one to leave Pit and Phosphora stuck with an unhappy ending for no reason anyway. Bottom line, I'll post it shortly, so in the meantime either way, feel free to review!


End file.
